


Gallaxhar's Prize

by whydoiwritethesethings



Category: Monsters vs Aliens (2009)
Genre: Experimentation, F/M, Human Experimentation, Kidnappimg, Possible Stockholm Syndrome, Rape, Tags to be added, forced genderswap, forced sex change, susan is a toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydoiwritethesethings/pseuds/whydoiwritethesethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a commission for my good friend and amazing Beta Madame Strange. It takes place shortly after all the quantonium is leeched out of Susan's body, instead of destroying her Gallaxhar decides to keep her as his personal plaything to do whatever he wishes with. THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Susan opened her eyes, she felt weak and very dizzy. Groaning she attempted to get up, only making it on all fours. The glass container raised up once more and Gallaxhar stepped in front of her. She raised her head weakly to see the disgusting squid-like monster smirking down at her. "You might as well stay down there for all you're worth," he said as she once again tried to stand. "Buuuut," he pondered out loud as he wrapped two of his tentacles around Susan's waist lifting her, "you would just be in the way right here." 

He proceeded to walk through the doors she had previously smashed through like they were tissue paper, he tsked disapprovingly. "Look at the damage you caused! How can I look like a ferocious dictator to the human slaves if my home looks like this!?! It's a disgrace!" Gallaxhar exclaimed in a very disgruntled way.

"Guess you'll just have to call off the invasion and leave earth alone," Susan said in between her exhausted panting.

He laughed, "So you still have a sence of humor? How cute." Then all the amusement in his voice vanished. "I'll simply have to punish you." A chill went down Susan's back as she tried not to think of what this 'punishment' implied.

After a good ten minutes of walking they finally reached their destination, a giant bronze door. Gallaxhar punched in a bunch of what Susan could only guess were numbers in his home planet's language and there was a loud click. The door opened to reveal what looked to be a bedroom fit for a king. There was a massive bed with red silk covers and a canopy with blood red material which was barely see through, there were three closed doors littered around the room, a giant chest of drawers, a nightstand on either side of the bed , and a massive self-portrait of Gallaxhar himself hanging over the bed.

The portrait made her groan in disgust, 'How self centered can this ugly alien get?' She thought to herself. He placed her on the bed lying on her back and used four of his tenticles to pin her down. All hell broke loose as she began to squirm and buck wildly trying to get away. "GET OFF ME! GETAWAY! GETAWAY! GETAWAY!" One of her feet broke loose and to her utmost pleasure it connected with Gallaxhar's face as she flailed it wildly. He grunted and then realizing she was not going to tire any time soon opened one of the side drawers to get a needle and vial. With Susan's eyes screwed shut and screaming blue murder she didn't notice the needle going in her neck until the dose had been administered.

Susan soon ceased all movement and her screaming quieted into small whimpers. "There that's much better," Gallaxhar said with a sigh of satisfaction. "Now let's slip you into something more comfortable shall we?" He said in the form of a question in which she knew she had no part in the final decision. He left the bed to walk over to the drawer and picked up one of the contraptions laying on top of it. Walking back over to her he clicked one of the buttons to get a full body scan of Susan and began browsing outfit choices, specifically lingerie.

After a few minutes of swiping he had found the perfect one, he knew this because as soon as he laid his four eyes upon it his already blue cheeks turned completely cyan. After a moment of gawking at the screen he pointed the device towards Susan once more and keyed in the code. The device let out a light starting at her feet slowly moving up, as it moved up it digitally decoded the scruffy suit she was wearing and replaced it with something a little more revealing. When the machine was done Susan looked down to see a white babydoll with translucent fabric and small bows embroidered as the pattern, the bra had flowing fabric attached to the end curve of her breasts, it ended with a slight frill at the top of her now lacy panties. 

Susan looked back up to see Gallaxhar's eyes raking over her body hungrily, he scooted closer onto the bed taking his hand and gently stroking down her arm. "For a filthy little quantonium thief you look quite exquisite." The back handed compliment made Susan feel sick and the hand made her unimaginably uncomfortable. She must have shown the disgust on her face because he gave a malicious smile. "How about we make a deal little human?" He asked, emphasizing the word little as if it were an inside joke. "I had initially planned on taking over your planet with brute force by eradicating most of your race and using the survivors as my, how do you humans put it? Ah yes! Guinea pigs, for my experiments-" Susan let out a choked whimper, "- and although I still fully intend to dominate this world, I will merely do what I must to gain power over all your little continents and then I shall let them live how they wish under gallactian rule. IF in exchange for my leniency you be my toy and I be allowed to do whatever I please with you." Susan looked at him with horror about to reject but was interrupted before she got the chance. "Think about it Susan, all your family and friends will be safe, none of them harmed as long as you say yes." She was taken aback by this, for she did not want her family in harm's way. This was her chance, she could be a hero and protect everyone without having powers.

"If-if I die does the deal still stand?" She asked in a shaky exhausted voice.

"Yes, little Susan, the deal will long outlast your death, but I must warn you, I plan on keeping you around for a very long time." 

A few moments of silence passed "Yes. I'll do it," Susan said quietly.

Gallaxhar gave a wide smile, "Wonderful." Then he took her wrists and chained them to the bed post. "Get some rest, little Susan, we have a big day of world domination ahead of us tomorrow!" Gallaxhar exclaimed happily as he headed for the door "Oh!" He said as he turned to face her, "and don't think for one minute that I've forgotten about that punishment." He turned back around smiling and proceeded through the door. The last thing she heard was a click of the lock on the door as she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Susan awoke to screaming but not just any screaming a chaotic mass of screams. Her eyes widened in horror and she covered her ears. 'He's going back on his word' she thought with pained sorrow. She made a mad dash to the door knowing that if she could get off this spaceship she would be able to help.... somehow. 

She gave the huge doors a great tug trying with all her might to pry them open, but to no avail. 'How can I help my people if I can't even open these stupid doors!' She thought as her eyes welled up with tears. There was a sudden 'Click' of the door and for a split second she thought she had succeeded, but the doors opened to reveal Gallaxhar on the other side with two guards who looked just like him only slightly smaller. 

He smirked as he saw Susan face crumble and then form into anger. "Aw what's wrong Susan? Did you think a small creature like yourself could actually escape my mighty ship?" he tauntingly asked.

"Anyone with a ship this mighty is obviously compensating for something," she shot back and he wrapped two of his tentacles around her waist, lifting her before she could run. "You said you wouldn't hurt anyone!" She exclaimed kicking and squirming in the overlord's grasp. 

"Lies!" Gallazhar exclaimed in what would have been a very comical way if it hadn't been for the situation. "I said no such thing! I told you that I wouldn't slaughter or enslave your race as long as you obeyed me, but like any war there will be plenty of casualties." 

"You're filth!" Susan spat at him in complete anger.

"True, but I'm your master now so you'll just have to put up with it until I tire of you," he said as he placed her onto the bed. "Now why did I come in here again? Aw yes, to give you your punishment for last night!" He said with a smile and presented the medium box she just realized he had. He open it to reveal what looked like a beautiful golden chain choker with gentle gold leaves decorating it as though it were an extravagant forest vine. He placed it around her neck, "while I can appreciate that a pet as unruly as yourself will need quite a bit of punishment I've never been too keen on leaving obvious marks, so I made this little gem." 

What he said sent a shiver down her spine, but he didn't stop there. "Now Susan, we're going to test this wonderful device out," he said with a smile. "Everytime you disobey an exact order you get this," he picked up a small remote that was in the box and pressed the red button. With a gasp of pain it sent a sharp shock coursing through her. "The more you disobey the higher the voltage gets, but don't worry I'll make sure you don't die." 

Gallaxhar then carried Susan out of bed and took her to his lab for some much needed experiments, he hadn't had any time to unwind with his favorite hobby, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do with his Susan. When they reach the lab he strapped her into a large machine, Susan began to panic and stared at Gallaxhar with a deer in headlights kind of look. "Relax, my Susan, I simply had the most wonderful of ideas last night, as you know I promised you that i would not enslave and experiment on your people, but that unfortunately left me with the aggravating fact that I don't have a male of your species! So I thought 'why not have one that is both?' It's engenious really and that way I won't feel like I'm missing out on anything." He looked over to see Susan's horrified wide eyed expression, but before she can scream her protest the top capsule closed on her and the experiment began.


End file.
